Until The Day I Die
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Alfred es un gran científico y hace experimentos secretos, pero… su gran amor muere ¿hasta dónde será capaz de llegar para traer de vuelta a su Arthur?... porque él rompería cualquier regla con tal de besar al inglés de nuevo.::USUK::AU::


****Advertencia!:** **USUK (AlfredxArthur), AU (universo alterno), muerte, un poco de **gore **(sangre), terror psicológico (?), angst, ooc de algunos personajes

**Until The Day I Die **(capítulo único)

Una penumbra total llenaba la vieja y prácticamente abandonada bodega. Ya pasaba de la media noche, y en aquel lugar cubierto por la humedad y el óxido aún hay una persona trabajando. Contrastando con la deteriorada apariencia de paredes, tuberías y alumbrado, en una amplia sala se puede encontrar numeroso equipo, médico en su mayoría, ciertamente moderno. Es en este lugar donde él trabaja, día y noche si es necesario, ya que haría lo que sea para llevar su experimento al éxito.

Una canción tras otra se reproduce aleatoriamente, llegando hasta los desolados pasillos con ayuda de las potentes bocinas, mientras su único oyente teclea datos casi sin parar. Además del estéreo sólo había una cosa más aparte de las herramientas de trabajo, ahí, justo a un costado de la computadora donde él no deja de trabajar, está una foto, no tan vieja, quizá del año pasado.

-ah… esa canción es genial-era la primera vez en varias horas que pronunciaba palabra, y lo hizo apenas comenzó cierta canción.

_Until The Day I Die_

-…As years go by, I race the clock with you, but if you died right now, you know that I'd die too… I'd die too- al cantar esa parte final de la estrofa sus manos se detuvieron, simplemente dejo de escribir y su vista pareció clavarse en aquella foto- I'd die too… Arthur

Se dejó llevar completamente por el recuerdo de esa persona, de ese rubio de ojos verdes que en ese trozo de papel siempre le miraría sonriente, tal y como ya no podía hacerlo, porque sus ojos azules ya no verían a esa persona, a menos claro, que su experimento funcionara.

-no hay un solo momento en que deje de pensar en ti… pero no te preocupes- ahora con una sonrisa tomó la foto retirándola del porta retratos y sujetándola a una tabla clip repleta de papeles-sé que esta vez funcionó

Él se levantó de su asiento y acomodó el cuello de su camisa para después tomar una bata arrugada del respaldo de la silla, misma que se puso y de la cual colgaba un gafete que le identificaba como Alfred F Jones, científico especialista en ingeniería genética, investigador de una empresa ficticia creada para guardar apariencias del gobierno estadounidense.

Bebió un poco del café frio que tenía en una taza y tras acomodarse las gafas caminó a paso firme hasta la puerta de una pequeña habitación, en ella, alrededor de quince monitores mostraban una vigilancia de circuito cerrado de alguna otra parte de la bodega. Realizó unas cuantas anotaciones en las hojas de la tabla que llevaba consigo, y fue entonces que notó la falla de un monitor, pero no, lo que en realidad había fallado era la cámara.

-tendré que ir a checar…- pensó que no sería nada, una pequeña falla en la cámara, o quizá una rata había roído un cable, después de todo habían cientos de cosas por las que el aparato no transmitiera, nada de que preocuparse

Con una linterna en mano recorrió un largo camino dentro del complejo, que no era otra cosa que las instalaciones de una fábrica abandonada apenas en pie. Justo en la parte más alejada, había un viejo refrigerador industrial que había sido desmantelado y re ambientado a modo de una serie de cuartos aislados tras una puerta reforzada, de la que sólo Alfred tenía llave y contraseña. Una vez abierta no dio crédito a lo que vio, su rostro se llenó de desilusión.

-no… no de nuevo-sonó desanimado del todo, pero no como quizá la escena frente a él lo ameritaba, porque ante sus ojos había un gran charco de sangre fresca proveniente de un cuerpo tendido apenas un par de metros más allá y recostado ligeramente en un muro-…¿por qué?

Alfred dio unos pasos más dentro, justo antes de pisar la sangre derramada. Revisó el lugar a simple vista, y entonces entendió algunas cosas-así que… tenía razón, no había dejado nada con que pudieras hacerte daño en este confinamiento, pero… encontraste la cámara y la desarmaste para… suicidarte

Dio un profundo suspiro, y ya resignado salió sólo para regresar con una camilla en la cual colocó cuidadoso el cuerpo sin vida, ahora lo apreció por unos momentos, observando las pupilas verdes sin vida, la piel pálida por la pérdida de sangre y los desordenados cabellos rubios, sí, era justo igual al de la foto.

De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña grabadora con la que solía hacer sus reportes y avances- día 35, sujeto experimental número…-checó en sus hojas- número 43, no presentaba conducta anormal, pero igual que los anteriores súbitamente mostró actitud autodestructiva culminando en suicidio…

Al terminar su nota se llevó el cuerpo hasta otra zona de la fábrica, una donde un gran horno industrial le permitió reducir el cuerpo a cenizas, y mientras esto sucedía Alfred no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de frustración y melancolía.

* * *

><p>Estaba amaneciendo y no había dormido nada, todo ese tiempo una pregunta iba y venía en su mente- ¿Por qué no puedo traerte de vuelta?- repitió Alfred una vez más, cuestionándolo a la foto entre sus manos, y una segunda pregunta salió de sus labios al no recibir respuesta- ¿Por qué te fuiste… Arthur?<p>

**4 años antes…**

-¡eres un idiota! Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que no dejes abiertas las llaves o vas a causar un accidente- decía un joven, no más de veinticinco años y de acento británico

-no me regañes, ya entendí- era Alfred quien ahora cerraba las llaves de unos tanques mientras hacía un gracioso puchero- sólo no te enfades, Arthur

-quien haya dicho que eras un genio estaba equivocado-decía el de ojos verdes mientras le miraba severo y cruzado de brazos.

Los dos habían sido reclutados por el gobierno, ambos terminaron sus estudios a muy temprana edad y con todos los honores, además de tener algo en común: los dos se especializaron en genética. Así que rápidamente se les ofreció la oportunidad de trabajar en un proyecto secreto que presuntamente podría atraerle grandes beneficios a la raza humana, y a cambio les financiarían cualquier proyecto propio sin mayores preguntas; era a todas luces una oportunidad de oro. Para Alfred no hubo nada que pensar, aceptó sin miramientos, y en cuanto a Arthur, bueno, fue más difícil convencer al testarudo inglés de abandonar su isla y trabajar para los americanos, pero hasta Arthur Kirkland tiene su precio.

-bueno… te perdono sólo por una cosa- dijo Arthur caminando hasta quedar su rostro cerca al de Alfred-porque... puede que no tengas remedio, pero así te amo- culminó depositando un suave beso, tan ligero como una caricia sobre los labios ajenos

-que bien, porque yo me enamore de ti sabiendo como cocinas-dijo riendo ligeramente sobre los labios del otro rubio, el cual se mostró molesto ante el comentario, mas no se quejó y en cambió se entregó a otro beso, uno más profundo

Sí, lo que había comenzado con una normal relación de trabajo, pronto se convirtió en amor apasionado. Los primeros meses juntos no se soportaban, Alfred era demasiado ruidoso y desastroso para Arthur que estaba acostumbrado al orden y la rectitud, pero esas mismas diferencias les hicieron acercarse e interesarse el uno en el otro, hasta este punto de haberse incluso comprometido en matrimonio.

Una de las manos de Alfred estaba deslizándose por la espalda de Arthur hasta llegar a sus pantalones, donde ansiosamente buscaba colarse debajo de su ropa-…basta, ahora no… el comité no tarda en llegar

Al poco rato un grupo de hombres, compuesto de altos mandos del ejército, científicos y autoridades gubernamentales, les informaron que estaban satisfechos con sus resultados, que los dos habían hecho posible un gran avance para toda la humanidad: la posibilidad de clonar seres humanos a la perfección. Junto con las felicitaciones, a Alfred se le dio permiso abierto para realizar un experimento propio, tal y como estaba acordado, mientras que a Arthur le propusieron, por no decir obligaron, que tomara un trabajo más a petición de otros superiores. Los dos rubios sabían que ir en contra de esos tipos era sentencia de muerte, porque todo lo que les contradijera era malo y debía ser exterminado, así que si querías vivir tenías que hacerlo a su modo.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos meses, en los cuales Alfred aun no sabía exactamente que deseaba investigar, mientras Arthur se había concentrado de lleno en aquel asunto, tan secreto, que no le había comentado nada ni siquiera a su prometido.<p>

Pero las cosas no marchaban del todo bien para el inglés. Los últimos días había estado muy nervioso y agitado, hasta que decidió hablar un poco con Alfred sin comprometerlo.

-no lo soporto más…-le dijo en la cómoda sala del departamento en que vivían.

-¿qué pasa? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea… aun si es secreto de estado- Alfred lo abrazó en un intento de reconfortarlo.

-no, eso no, si te digo algo te involucraré y no quiero eso… sólo quiero decirte que… intentaré salirme de esto ¡que se vayan al diablo, y se busquen a alguien más!

-¿tan malo es?- el de gafas no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre lo que pudiera tratar el trabajo de su pareja

-desastroso… ya bastante hemos hecho al clonar humanos… pero esto, unido a eso… no… ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo- el inglés, que ya mostraba marcados signos de estrés, se levantó y le mostró una caja cuidadosamente sellada, era de mediano tamaño pero que perfectamente él podía levantar- pase lo que pase… guarda esta caja, y por lo que más quieras… nunca la abras

-tú eres lo que más quiero… y me estas asustando, prométeme que te cuidaras- pidió al tomar la caja y ocultarla entre otras cosas de un armario cercano

-lo haré, aun si ahora no tengo muchas opciones…

Para cuando terminaron de hablar comenzó a llover, fue una lluvia que duró tres días, en los que se acrecentaba y disminuía sin remedio. Durante una de esas tardes Arthur fue a hablar con sus jefes, y al regresar no se veía más tranquilo, al contrario, mas insistió mucho en que nada había pasado.

-iré por algo para la cena, tú mejor descansa un poco, ¿sí?-el de gafas estaba listo para salir al ponerse un impermeable

-de acuerdo…pero, Alfred- le llamó casi en una suplica

-dime…- permanecieron estáticos un momento hasta que Arthur levantó la vista

-no es nada… -se abrazó fuertemente al más alto y sin soltarlo agregó- ve con cuidado mi amor

Alfred sintió que algo estaba mal, no era que Arthur no tuviera esos arrebatos de cariño, era más por como lo sintió esta vez, además de que el de ojos verdes no le decía así con frecuencia- no te preocupes, sólo me iré un momento…- realmente sin quererlo rompió el abrazó y salió sin más.

Un presentimiento le comenzó a ahogar apenas pisó la calle mojada fuera del edificio, sin embargo decidió continuar, fue al lugar de comida más cercano para volver cuanto antes.

Nada en toda su vida lo había preparado para lo que encontró al regresar a casa. A primera vista todo estaba en orden, pero notó un rastro de agua por el piso, prueba de que alguien había entrado tras estar bajo la lluvia. Alfred, alarmado, comenzó a llamar a su pareja mientras lo buscaba, hasta que lo encontró.

-¡Arthur!- en la cocina, con varios impactos de bala, estaba tendido en el suelo. Al joven de ojos azules no le importó manchar sus ropas con la sangre esparcida por el piso- por favor… Arthur- lagrimas nublaban su vista cuando sus temblorosas manos levantaron el cuerpo para notar que no había rastro alguno de vida en él.

No hacían falta explicaciones, sabía que sus jefes habían mandado matar a su amado, todo por negarse a concluir el experimento asignado. Contrario a lo que realmente deseaba, no cobró venganza, pensó bien las cosas y decidió presentar formalmente su petición de proyecto.

-así que… Jones, quieres probar con otro tipo de clones, ¿con qué propósito?- cuestionó quien debía aprobar el documento

-quiero encontrar la manera de clonar a alguien, no sólo físicamente… también su mente, su esencia, su alma- no hacía falta decir que Alfred lucía diferente, y no era por la ropa negra por el luto, era más bien algo en su mirada, quizá se había vuelto más dura

-me parece una respuesta poco común para un hombre de ciencia… pero me parece interesante, Jones- el hombre firmó el documento en un movimiento rápido- espero obtengas los resultados que deseas… tómatelo con calma

-gracias, así lo haré

Para Alfred dio inicio una serie de investigaciones para recuperar a su Arthur, si esos tipos se lo habían arrebatado, ellos mismos sin saberlo, se lo devolverían.

**Así, regresamos al presente…**

Alfred pensó que si dormía un poco sus pensamientos fluirían mejor y así podría modificar de nuevo las variables para hacer un nuevo intento, así que, se quitó la bata y la cambió por una chaqueta de aviador en un perchero; era hora de ir a casa.

El departamento era el mismo de hace cuatro largos años atrás, con la mayoría de las cosas en su lugar exacto de aquel entonces, una muestra más de la devoción que le tiene a su difunto amante, porque había sido Arthur quien acomodara todo en ese departamento. Pronto Alfred se encontró tirado sobre el sofá, con la mirada en el techo y aun con la cabeza a reventar de preguntas y memorias variadas donde sólo Arthur predominaba. Sabía que si dormía soñaría con Arthur, si pensaba pensaría en Arthur; realmente nada lo alejaba de él, y quizá lo peor era que no quería sacarlo de su mente, le gustaba tenerlo presente siempre, por muy enfermizo que ello fuera.

En algún momento el de gafas se giró y sin darle mucha importancia ahora tenía una vista del pasillo, parte del comedor y el armario-un momento… en ese armario…-se paró y corrió al armario como si fuera cosa de vida o muerte. Abrió la puerta casi desprendiéndola en ello y revolviendo todo dentro por fin sacó una caja, era la misma que Arthur le diera a guardar poco antes de su asesinato.

-sé que no querías que la abriera-le hablaba con una sonrisa al imaginar el rostro enfadado del otro rubio-pero si me conocías bien… sabías que igual lo haría- sin mucho más cuidado abrió la caja- es… tu computadora

Sin dudarlo, tomó la laptop y yendo a la mesa la conectó y encendió. En la caja no había nada más que un disco duro externo y la computadora con sus aditamentos. Todo había pasado tan rápido en aquel entonces que Alfred no se había preguntado por el paradero del aparato. Tal y como esperaba le pedía una contraseña, pero siendo el de ojos verdes su gran amor lo conocía bien para saber que la contraseña era "alfredfjones20" siendo el último digito el día de su aniversario. Al entrar, se sorprendió al ver reproducirse un video en forma automática.

-_te dije que no abrieras la caja… pero eres un terco-_era Arthur, su Arthur, se había grabado frente al aparato- _bueno, no importa, igual me da gusto que me desobedecieras, porque por lo menos así podré decirte que te amo… sé que no sobreviviré, que ellos me mataran apenas me niegue a darles resultados.._

_-tampoco quiero hacer esto como una despedida, el verdadero propósito de este video es ponerte al tanto de mi investigación, la que por cierto logré concluir exitosamente en teoría-_ahora sí Alfred estaba desconcertado, no tenía idea de que su difunto amante había terminado el trabajo que le habían asignado-_veras, yo tenía que encontrar la manera de clonar la mente de las personas, llegar al grado de copiar recuerdos profundos e incluso hábitos y habilidades, claro que esto también podía ser usado para cambiar los mismos en las mentes de las personas_

_-…encontraras todo almacenado en el disco duro dentro de la caja- _decía el Arthur en la grabación al tiempo que sostenía el disco en cuestión-_incluso hice algunas pruebas, básicamente es como programar cualquier máquina, lo encontraras detallado dentro, pero por favor, no dejes que caiga en malas manos… hasta siempre, mi querido Alfred_

Con los sentimientos oprimiéndole el pecho se dispuso a revisar el disco duro, encontró todo con instrucciones detalladas, dejadas especialmente para él. En el video no mentía, todo estaba planteado como si la mente humana fuera una computadora fácilmente programable al antojo de cualquiera. El proceso era simple, por medio de un lector especial, que según las notas había sido fabricado y destruido por razones de seguridad, se podía tomar una copia fiel de la mente de una persona atreves de uno de los ojos.

Alfred no podía estar más feliz, era justo lo que necesitaba, y si todo aquello era poco, el propio inglés había hecho una copia de su mente para probar su proceso. El de ojos azules no perdió tiempo y de inmediato preparó un nuevo clon, en cuanto tuvo el cuerpo listo fabricó el extraño artefacto necesario para implantar la mente de Arthur dentro de este, pero primero modifico algunas cosas, como las memorias de su amado británico, no quería que recordara nada de aquel experimento que le costó la vida, y ya de paso movió los parámetros en sus sentimientos intensificando su amor hacía sí, no le veía nada de malo, después de todo él mismo amaba más al difunto de lo que recordaba.

Tras terminar de "programar" la mente de su nueva creación se percató de un pequeño defecto que también vio mencionado en los archivos que revisó: el ojo por el cual se introducían las memorias y quedaba afectado, no en la visión, pero si su pigmento, así que su nuevo Arthur tendría su ojo izquierdo más claro que el derecho.

* * *

><p>El momento había llegado. Alfred confiaba en que todo saldría bien, después de todo su amante no se tomaba las cosas a la ligera, siempre realizaba un trabajo impecable, no había porque dudar. Con eso en mente tomó el clon y lo colocó en una camilla, sin desconectarlo del monitor cardiaco ni del oxígeno, aun si ya respiraba por sí mismo; luego sólo esperó a que despertara por sí solo.<p>

Eran las doce del mediodía cuando el nuevo clon abrió los ojos a la vida. Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Pronto la reconoció, estaba en su departamento. De la misma manera se percató de que alguien más estaba ahí, y por supuesto, sabía quién era-…Alfred… ¿Alfred?

El de gafas se había quedado dormido al lado de su creación, mas fue música para sus oídos el escuchar su nombre, como si nada hubiese pasado en esos cuatro años.

-¿qué pasa… por qué no me contestas, Alfred?-Arthur se había levantado sentándose en la cama, se le veía confundido por llevar una intravenosa y vestir una de sus piyamas

-lo siento…-no supo muy bien por qué dijo eso, el de ojos azules se limitó a abrazarlo, no había duda alguna, ese sí era su Arthur

-Alfred…-el clon del inglés se dejó abrazar y correspondió dejando de lado que sentía la cabeza pesada, como si hubiera dormido por mucho tiempo –tranquilo, todo está bien- dijo al sentir que Alfred sollozaba al apretar su agarre

-creí que no volvería a verte… perdóname-había tanto por decir, por expresarle con su cuerpo, no sabía que hacer primero-Arthur… te amo, te amo, no vuelvas a asustarme así

-prometo que no… pero dime qué paso que no recuerdo nada

Luego de besar frenéticamente a su nuevo amante, Alfred le contó una pequeña historia que previamente se había inventado, algo sobre una gran explosión, de la cual se culpó y así mismo se mostró arrepentido. El ahora Arthur Kirkland creyó todo, y le aseguró a su pareja que lo perdonaba, que no importaba, después de todo lo importante era estar vivo.

-…una explosión- repitió ese Arthur mientras Alfred le quitaba cuidadosamente la intravenosa y le retiraba el oxígeno- eso explica porque me duele la cabeza

-¿te duele mucho?-Alfred estaba realmente preocupado, no sabía que podía pasar de ahora en adelante con su experimento ya que las notas del difunto Arthur no especificaban más

-algo… pero no creo que sea nada de cuidado

-hay algo más…-dijo Alfred armándose de valor para lo único que no pudo remediar-… tu ojo

El de ojos verdes parpadeó un par de veces sin saber de qué hablaba el otro, así que se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el baño para verse en el espejo, y entonces se quedó boquiabierto, porque su ojo izquierdo era de un verde claro, casi como el de una manzana, mientras su otro ojo estaba normal

-what the hell?... –luego de su conmoción inicial comenzó a examinarlo él mismo- la vista está bien… no entiendo porque perdió de esa manera la pigmentación

-realmente lo siento…-ahora Alfred le miraba desde el marco de la puerta

-ya te dije que no pasa nada, un error lo comete cualquiera… aun si te dije cientos de veces que cerraras las llaves de los tanques-dijo con cierto reproche

-¡lo siento~!-esta vez Alfred sonó como un niño, solía hacer eso cuando Arthur se enfadaba mucho

-ya déjalo… supongo que podré comprar un pupilente- todavía estaba inclinado frente al espejo, su reflejo le parecía desconcertante con sus ojos así

-yo me encargaré de eso, no quiero que salgas solo… no quiero alejarme de ti-Alfred había dado unas cuantos pasos, suficientes para tomarlo de la cintura, girarlo y abrazarlo protectoramente

-te amo-Alfred, con lo ojos cerrados, disfrutó escuchar esas dos palabras de labios de su nuevo Arthur

La creación demostró tener las habilidades de Arthur, tanto las científicas como las manuales, tales como cocer, bordar, y la particular sazón que el inglés tenía. Por otra parte también sus recuerdos estaban intactos en el nuevo cuerpo, lo único que inquietaba al americano era, que en ocasiones, su creación se mostraba dubitativo o demasiado pensativo. Claro que nada de eso era realmente significante; todo estaba saliendo bien, y esperaba que continuara así.

Para el nuevo Arthur las cosas estaban tan extrañas, porque aun teniendo recuerdos claros de muchas cosas sentía estar en un lugar irreal, o como si no estuviera del todo, era el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal sin saber que era ese algo. Ahora que siempre que se ponía a pensar en ello Alfred estaba ahí para hacerle olvidar eso que le mortificaba tanto, y eso le gustaba, como si en realidad no quisiera dar con la solución de ese extraño acertijo que se encontraba en su mente.

Durante una semana Alfred lo observó muy de cerca, buscando cualquier signo de que algo estuviera mal para así pudiera remediarlo a tiempo, quizá se preocupaba de más, pero con el antecedente de sus otros experimentos fallidos era mejor prevenir. Pero todo ese cuidado hacía que ese Arthur se sintiera en las nubes, porque él amaba al de ojos azules con todo su ser, así que no perderlo de vista y siempre pasear juntos era perfecto, claro que siempre que salían Arthur debía usar unos lentes oscuros, además de que Alfred siempre procuraba ir a lugares poco concurridos, y eso Arthur no lo entendía del todo.

-supongo que apenas tenga mi pupilente volveré a trabajar-decía el clon una tarde como cualquier otra

-¡de ninguna manera!-dijo alterado Alfred que estaba sentado con él bebiendo un poco de té-…lo lamento, no era mi intención gritarte… es sólo que no quiero otro accidente así, además, recuerda que el laboratorio quedó destruido- concluyó con parte de la mentira que antes le dijera

-tampoco es para que me trates así…-ahora ese Arthur estaba enfadado, pero a diferencia del verdadero, este solía tomarse mal ese tipo de cosas, así que la consecuencia directa fue que comenzara a llorar-yo te amo, y no me gusta que me grites por tonterías

-ya me disculpe… por favor no llores-Alfred se levantó y fue a abrazarlo, y a pesar de todo, tenía que admitir que ese lado nuevo de Arthur le gustaba mucho, porque le hacía tan tierno y vulnerable que le permitía ser el héroe a la perfección-eres lo más importante en mi vida

-…y tú en la mía-había dicho, mientras se preguntaba porque Alfred reaccionó de esa forma

Cada día el nuevo Arthur intentaba hallar las respuestas que su adormecida mente no le podía brindar, y la principal de sus dudas era el porqué del extraño comportamiento del americano, él no recordaba que fuera así. Para el clon, Alfred era muy sobreprotector, y le gustaba, pero quería saber porque.

* * *

><p>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había transcurrido medio año, en el cual, Alfred se las había arreglado para presentar resultados fallidos a sus jefes; pero odiaba dejar solo a su Arthur para ir a las juntas de esos malditos. Las cuatro horas que Alfred se tardaba en volver, el clon intentaba encontrar algo que le ayudara a recordar que había pasado antes del accidente, esto lo hacía teniendo la teoría de que así recuperaría su tranquilidad y podría hacer feliz a Alfred, que era su principal objetivo, ya no le importaba más ninguna otra cosa, ni sus experimentos pendientes o lo que pudiera aprender, no, ya no más, ahora lo de verdad importante, y su única razón para vivir, era Alfred F Jones.<p>

Era más o menos cada mes cuando Alfred se disculpaba y salía a las juntas. Y un buen día, aquel Arthur decidió buscar indicios en los restos del laboratorio supuestamente destruido. Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar ahí y encontrar el lugar íntegro. ¿A caso Alfred le había mentido? y si lo hizo, ¿por qué lo hizo?... las dudas no dejaban de aparecer y las respuestas se le escapaban burlonas. El clon tenía el tiempo contado, así que corrió dentro y buscó información, tomó lo que parecía importante y sin querer encontró su computadora.

-¡excelente! Tú me aclararás algunas cosas… - tan rápido como pudo regresó al departamento en un taxi y para su buena suerte el de gafas aun no volvía, así que presuroso escondió todo en el armario y cuando Alfred regresó, fingió haber estado aburrido viendo televisión.

Todo estaba sumergido en una calma inusual, Alfred estaba tenso, la razón de ello era que su experimento había dejado de hablar con él como lo hacía, ahora apenas y cruzaban palabra y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba mirando por la ventana. El de ojos azules temía que de nuevo su experimento muriera y eso le provocaba una gran depresión.

-no te quiero ver así… -le dijo Alfred a su Arthur, estando este último parado frente al gran ventanal

Al escuchar la quebrada y triste voz del americano, el otro le miró apenado-lo siento… es sólo que siento que algo cambió desde el accidente, y lo que más me preocupa es… que parece que no soy capaz de hacerte feliz

-claro que me haces feliz tonto

-… no lo parece- luego de eso su mirada se perdió en la vista que ofrecía la ventana, pero su mente no estaba ahí, más bien vagaba haciéndose a la idea de que no podía hacer feliz a Alfred.

-…no sé qué decirte, yo te amo, y con el simple hecho de que estás conmigo soy feliz- en ese momento le abrazó, porque eso de alguna manera siempre lo traía de regreso de donde quiera que estuviera

-también te amo…- se besaron y acariciaron, porque Arthur sentía que así complacía a su amado, y Alfred creía que así le demostraba amor; el punto es que el sexo los tranquilizaba, distraía y complacía.

* * *

><p>Por fin, Alfred se había ido de nuevo y era el momento de saber un poco de lo que pasaba. Arthur esperó diez minutos tras la partida de su amado Alfred para sacar su computadora y los archivos que había robado del laboratorio. El de ojos verdes encendió el aparato y lo primero que notó, y no recordaba haber hecho, era un video en el escritorio de la máquina. Por un minuto o dos pensó en si realmente quería ver ese video, luego pensó en Alfred, y se armó de valor para verlo, porque si aquello contenía algo de respuestas le aclararía la mente lo suficiente para poder concentrarse en hacer feliz al de gafas.<p>

Dio doble click al video y esperó a que se reprodujera-… _te dije que no abrieras la caja… pero eres un terco… bueno, no importa, igual me da gusto que me desobedecieras, porque por lo menos así podré decirte que te amo… sé que no sobreviviré, que ellos me matarán apenas me niegue a darles resultados… tampoco quiero hacer esto como una despedida, el verdadero propósito de este video es ponerte al tanto de mi investigación, la que por cierto logré concluir exitosamente en teoría-_ y fue ahí donde reaccionó lo suficiente para poner pausa.

-soy yo… pero… ¿acaso morí?-la cabeza le iba a explotar te tanto pensar en ello, así que antes de que tuviera un colapso nervioso decidió ver el resto del video.

Durante los minutos que duró aquello, su mente se saturó y luego se vació por completo, porque ahora entendía todo, absolutamente todo-Arthur Kirkland murió… y yo… soy un clon- afuera una torrencial lluvia caía llamando la atención del experimento, quien lenta y torpemente caminó hasta la ventana- que bien que sólo era eso…-dijo de pronto al tiempo que sonreía-entonces Alfred si me ama, no es que haya dejado de quererme… bueno, al verdadero Arthur. Pero ahora ya sé que lo hará inmensamente feliz

La lluvia empeoraba, provocando que el transito se volviera lento en las calles, cosa que desesperaba al de gafas. Llevaba ya cinco horas y media fuera del departamento y estaba ya muy angustiado por su Arthur, sin dejar de lado que la lluvia le provocaba un mal sabor de boca desde el día que asesinaron al británico.

Cuando por fin llegó, se encontró con todas las luces apagadas- ¿Arthur?- el mismo dolor en el pecho, ese que hace ya más de cuatro años sintiera, reapareció- ¡Arthur!-gritó esta vez y avanzó con rumbo a la cocina, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no estuviera el piso cubierto de sangre.

-Arthur…-repitió al ver, con cierto alivió, que el de ojos verdes estaba ahí, sentado sobre la mesa, dándole la espalda y observando el agua escurrir por el exterior de los vidrios.

-me alegra que hayas vuelto- dijo, y giró su cabeza lo suficiente para verle a los ojos, pero sin perder su postura

-te quitaste el pupilente… ¿por qué?-en medio de aquella oscuridad, Alfred siguió su marcha hasta estar a un costado del experimento que le veía con sus brillantes ojos verdes, uno distinto al otro

-quiero que me perdones, he actuado de manera que… te he hecho daño, pero ya todo estará más que bien- aseguró con una gran sonrisa, tan hermosa que Alfred no dudó en sonreír también

-realmente me hace feliz escuchar eso- el de gafas posó su mano derecha en el sonriente rostro de su Arthur, acarició la suave piel, y como no lo había sentido antes, ahora sí había recuperado a su amado.

-sé feliz de ahora en adelante- dijo ese Arthur antes de abrazarse al más alto. Permanecieron así, dejando que la paz invadiera sus almas, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del calor del otro. Estando así, Alfred se veía tranquilo, mas todo cambió, la sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-Arthur…-dijo Alfred, separándose un poco, sólo para ver que había sido apuñalado en el estómago, e incluso el de ojos verdes aun sostenía el cuchillo clavado en su cuerpo. Al siguiente instante Alfred se desplomó quedando tendido en el piso y manchando éste de sangre.

-sabes… hoy me enteré que soy un clon, que el verdadero Arthur, al que amas, lo asesinaron, pero lo amas tanto… tan grande es tu amor por él, que me creaste a mí y a muchos otros antes, sólo para estar con él- el clon se había sentado en el pisó y le miraba tratar de hacer presión sobre la herida y detener así la hemorragia

-…entonces… s-si lo sabes… ¿por qué?

-¿no es obvio? Lo hago porque te amo, tú me creaste así… pero yo sufría porque no podía hacerte feliz- ahora, ese Arthur se recostó junto a él, como varias veces lo hiciera en la cama después de hacer el amor, pero esta vez con el ensangrentado cuchillo en su mano sobre el pecho del americano- y después de pensarlo, me di cuenta de que la única forma de que fueras feliz… sería con el verdadero Arthur, así que… ve con él

Antes de que cualquier sonido saliera de la garganta de Alfred, en un golpe contundente, el clon había clavado el cuchillo en su cuello. Fue letal, de in mediato la sangre emanó cuantiosamente y la vida de Alfred se extinguió.

* * *

><p><strong>Varios meses después…<strong>

La vida en la ciudad continuaba con su simpleza, ignorantes del gran misterio que enfrentaban ciertos hombres poderosos de su nación. Meses atrás, se había encontrado el cuerpo de Alfred F Jones, alguien lo había apuñalado en su propio departamento, y aun actualmente, no se ha atrapado al asesino, todo porque las huellas encontradas en el arma homicida, un cuchillo de cocina, pertenecían a Arthur Kirkland, quien muriera cuatro años antes. A la conclusión que se había llegado era que… Alfred había clonado a Arthur, y lo demás era indescifrable, ya que información y equipo habían desaparecido del laboratorio. Lo único certero era que con la muerte de esos dos, se había perdido un gran conocimiento… o eso se creía.

Regresando a las calles de la ciudad, se puede ver entre la gente a un hombre de hermosos ojos verdes, camina despacio con una pequeña bolsa en una mano. Él sonríe al llegar a un café con modernas mesas fuera del local.

-lamento la tardanza mi amor-dijo al tomar asiento en una de esas mesas para dos personas

-no te preocupes, Arthur… espero que te guste el té y el pastel que ordené para ti- contestó el hombre que le esperaba

-claro que me gustará, idiota; después de todo… mi Alfred lo pidió especialmente para mí… ¡ah! Casi lo olvido- y con esas palabras le entregó la bolsa al otro- ahora ya podrás dejar de usar esos lentes oscuros

El otro sacó de la bolsa dos estuches, uno largo con unos lentes y otro pequeño con lentes de contacto-me alegra que me trajeras mis gafas también- en ese momento se quitó los lentes oscuros, revelando que su ojo izquierdo era de un azul más claro que el otro

-así lo querías ¿no? Un solo pupilente sin aumento y tus gafas… mira que eres como un niño caprichoso… pero yo tengo la culpa, por hacerte tal y como él era, incluso con la vista afectada- decía contento para luego tomar un poco del té

-pero me das todo porque me amas~-comentó muy sonriente ya con el pupilente puesto y colocando las gafas-ahora sí me siento Alfred F Jones

-¿eres feliz?

-sí, mucho… porque tú me creaste para ti y tú, sin saberlo, fuiste creado para mi

-me harás sonrojar- se quejó el de ojos verdes

-cuando mueras y haga otro como tú… ¡lo haré más tierno!- rió a carcajadas el nuevo Alfred

-¡eso no es justo!... pero si tú mueres primero, yo te creare sin que te gusten las hamburguesas-dijo enfadado el clon de Arthur

-¡oye! Eso sí es crueldad… además sabes que no cambiaría nada de ti, porque ya eres perfecto para mí, y así te amaré eternamente- entonces el clon de Alfred tomó de las manos al otro

-también te amaré eternamente… y eso… nunca antes había sido tan cierto

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola buenas noches XD (son las12:51 am) pasa que terminé esto, y créanme que moría por terminarlo, porque tenía ya demasiado tiempo en mi cabeza, en serio, casi un año, ¿y por qué no lo escribía?, pues porque tenía la idea de hacer de esto un comic, y me negaba a escribir el fic, pero me di cuenta que nunca tendré tiempo de hacer el comic como yo quiero que quede, así que decidí redactar el fic y luego con calma haré mi comic XD

Es una historia muy rara, incluso para mí, les diré además que no me suele gustar mucho la ciencia ficción, pero esta idea era especial, era la mescolanza de escuchar la canción que da título a este fic, de ver el video de vocaloid de "Kokoro kiseki" de los gemelos Kagamine, y un sueño que tuve que resume muy bien lo que es el fic

Si alguien no entendió o tiene dudas, pueden preguntar con toda confianza :D

Por favor dejen reviews, es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo para ustedes  :3


End file.
